Rogue
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Daughters
1. One

I'm Alexis and I'm the daughter of Star-lord and Alira van-adas, she was a major Assassin and Vault Theif up until I turned Three she was killed in action and there was no one else to take care of me except for my grandfather who turned me in to a Rogue weapon and got me a job as a hired assassin and Theif and I'm eleven and I have done more than 126 missions this year and in my entire life I've done 6,000 missions and my parents thing was a one night stand it started as soon as it ended and my outlaw name is Rogue and I'm doing a mission on Xandar and I'm Four with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and my combat suit is sort of like my dads but with wolf ears and it covers my entire head and my suit is black I have three guns and six swords

"You" said Alexis

"Yep" said Peter

"I'm looking for Gamora" said Alexis

"Listen I don't know who you are and you most certainly don't know who I am so goodbye" said Peter

"You're Peter Quill also known as Star-lord and you're wanted for one thousand units" said Alexis

"Well I lied" said Peter

"What" said Alexis

"You're Alexis van-adas you're a felon and you're wanted for twenty-five million units" said Peter

"And what did I do to get wanted" said Alexis

"Murder, cons, Thieving, obstruction of justice" said Peter

"Huh cause you're totally right" said Alexis

"Wow, I've never had the upper hand in a fight before" said Peter and then Alexis kneed him in his area and he fell to the ground

"Idiot" said Alexis

"I'm the only one who can call him that" said Gamora

"Well done Gamora adoptive daughter of Thanos you managed to outwit me in a fight" said Alexis

"Don't listen to her she's lieing" Peter groaned

"You think I don't know who she is, her mother was Alira van-adas before she was killed she was a Major Assassin, Vault Thief and Con-artist" said Gamora

"Gamora leave her alone" said Rocket

"What" said Gamora

"That's the girl I've been trying to get you guys to hire" said Rocket

"You are _The weapon_" said Drax

"I guess" said Alexis

"How've you been" asked Rocket

"Not too shabby" said Alexis

"You know her" said Gamora

"Rocket used to work with my mother and grandfather" said Alexis

"When" asked Gamora

"Around the time when you guys teamed up" said Alexis and Peter got up

"And now it's about time I beat the shit out of you" said Peter running at her and she pulled out her Taser and shot him with it

"How's that asshat" said Alexis

"Total Badass am I right" said Rocket

"Totally" said Drax

"I am Groot" said Groot

"Yep" said Gamora

"So are we dragging him to your ship" asked Alexis

_Two hours later_

"So how'd you get on Xandar without your grandfather knowing" asked Rocket

"Told him I had a Mission" said Alexis

"How do you wake him up" asked Gamora

"He can hear you" said Alexis

"He can" said Gamora

"This is gonna hurt" said Alexis and then she pounded on his stomach

"What the hell" yelled Peter sitting up

"Gamora he's awake" said Alexis

"Why are you always beating the shit out of me" said Peter

"Would you prefer if I did what i was hired to do" said Alexis

"Nope" Peter continued "Who's your father" he asked

"Well I'm the product of a one night stand so I wouldn't know she never talked about him" said Alexis

"You mean Alira, right" asked Peter

"Yeah" said Alexis

"Gamora" said Peter

"What" asked Gamora

"We need to stop in Nowhere" said Peter

"I'll tell Rocket" said Gamora

_Nowhere _

"So where are we going Quill" asked Alexis

"There" said Peter pointing at a hospital

"You're leaving me there aren't you" said Alexis

"You're a smart kid but no I'm not" said Peter

"Then what are we doing" said Alexis walking behind Peter in to the hospital

"Hi, can I get a DNA test" asked Peter

"Um sure just go right in there" said the woman

"Why are you getting a DNA test" asked Alexis

"You'll see" said Peter

_Thirty minutes later_

"Alexis van-adas you are no longer just Alira van-adas daughter" said the doctor

"What do you mean" asked Alexis

"Alexis how old are you" asked the doctor

"I'm four" said Alexis

"Your mother told you that but it isn't true you are three years old" said the Doctor

"What do you mean by I'm not only my moms daughter anymore" asked the doctor

"You were supposed to be Alexis Quill" said the doctor and Peter laughed and Alexis gave him the death glare

"I'm sure your father will take good care of you" said the Doctor

"I can take care of myself" said Alexis

"Then I'm sure you will take good care of your father" said the doctor leaving the room

"Say one word and you won't just be my father anymore" said Alexis

"Why" asked Peter

"You'll be my dead father" said Alexis

"You'll warm up to me eventually" said Peter

"I highly doubt it" said Alexis


	2. Two

"So, Alexis what are you going to tell your grandfather" asked Peter

"You are not to call me that" said Alexis holding a knife to his throat

"Then what do I call you, princess" Peter taunted with a grin and she pushed harder on his throat so that a little dribble of blood trickled down his neck "okay, okay what do you want me to call you" he asked

"Alex or on missions Galaxy warrior" said Alex letting go of his neck and putting her knife away

"Galaxy warrior" said Peter holding in his laugh

"It's my outlaw name" said Alex and Peter laughed at her

"Where I come from Galaxy means World and Warrior means fighter and killer" said Alex and Peter stopped laughing and just looked at her as she looked around him eyes widened

"What's wrong" he asked and she didn't answer him, so he looked and saw an old man with a combat suit on

"Walk away and wait for me st the ship if I'm not back in an hour leave without me" said Alex

"Who is that" asked Peter

"My grandfather go" said Alex quickly walking away from him so he could get back to the ship

"Alexis, darling" said Girou

"Grandfather" said Alex

"How is it going" asked Girou

"Good" said Alex and continued "actually I have to get going" she said

"We must have lunch" said Girou

"I'm not going to come back" said Alex

"What do you mean" said Girou

"I'm not coming back here" said Alex

"Oh then see you back home" said Girou

"Yes" said Alex running away from Girou and to the ship

"Alex, what's going on" asked Peter watching her get the ship ready for take off

"We need to leave" said Alex

"Why" asked Peter

"We can't stay in one place for too long anymore" said Alex

"Why" asked Peter

"I can't even look my grandfather in the eyes let alone speak to him" said Alex .

"What do you mean" asked Peter

"I've made the decision that I'm never returning to my grandfather and his horrible methods" said Alex

"Wait, what are your grandfathers methods" asked Gamora

"You guys know that I do missions but you don't what's at stake" said Alex

"What's at stake" asked Peter

"You guys and ... Them " said Alex at the end gesturing to everyone

**_Two hours later _**

"Where are you from Alex" asked Peter

"You mean me and my mom right" asked Alex

"Yeah" said Peted

"Zoron sun" Alex continued "What's your story" she asked

"What story" said Peter

"My mom and yours" said Alex

"Are you sure you want to hear this" asked Peter

"I-I just want to know more about my mom" said Alex

"Okay" Peter said with a sigh and he continued "it was three years ago and I was twenty-eight and I was mad at my Dad and I went to a bar and your Mom walked in and sat beside me..."

_Flashback_

_ "So what's a ravager doing here" said Alira _

_"Trying to get drunk" said Peter and continued "What's an Assassin doing in a bar" he asked gesturing to all of her weapons _

_"Trying to get away from her father" said Alira _

_"What's your name anyway" asked Peter _

_"Alira van-adas, you" said Alira holding out her hand to shake _

_"Peter Quill" said Peter shaking her hand _

_"I've heard of you, you're the Terran right" Alira said/asked _

_"Yep" said Peter and continued "What's your story" he asked _

_"My father Girou van-adas, wants me to stay away from men" said Alira _

_"What" asked Peter _

_"He doesn't want me to go around men because there's a chance I could get married or end up pregnant" said Alira _

_"No offence but what an ass I mean it's your life, you can do whatever you want" said Peter _

_"Yeah, I guess" said Alira and continued "What's your story" she asked _

_"Well Yondu isn't biologically my father but I treat him like he is and well he wanted me to kill an entire planet and I refused" said Peter _

_Time skip_

_"Father" said Alira _

_"Yes" said Girou _

_"I got drunk a month ago" said Alira _

_"So" said Girou _

_"I got pregnant" said Alira _

_"Then we will get rid of it" said Girou _

_"Father think of the possibilities of our trained assassins if I have this child" said Alira _

_"Fine then you will keep it but tell me who is the father" asked Girou _

_"A Ravager" said Alira _

_"Which one" asked Girou _

_"Don't remember" said Alira _

_"Oh well then" said Girou_

_Two hours later _

_"Peter" whispered Alira _

_"Yeah" Peter whispered _

_"I'm pregnant" said Alira and she continued "but you can't stay with us" she said _

_"Why" asked Peter _

_"It's not safe for any of us if you stay, my father will kill the both of us" said Alira _

_"God, I'm going to miss you" said Peter hugging Alira _

_"I'm going to miss you too" said Alira before kissing him_

_End of Flashback_

"You wanted to know me" said Alex

"Of course, what kind of man wouldn't want to know his kid" said Peter

"And I'm guessing when Gamora said my Moms name you knew it was me" said Alex and Peter nodded

"Yeah, I knew it was you, you're mothers name runs through my mind every time I see you" said Peter

"Wait, every time I see you, what do you mean" asked Alex

"I've-um-I've been following you since your first Assassination, Thieve and Con" said Peter and Alex nodded and Peter left her alone and Gamora came and sat beside her

"I know what it's like" said Gamora

"Like to what" asked Alex

"To loose someone you love" said Gamora

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Alex

"Alex, you act all tough but deep down you're just like the rest of us" said Gamora

"Well, you weren't forced to kill somebody who cared for your well being" mumbled Alex

"What" asked Gamora

"You promise you won't tell anybody" said Alex

"I promise" said Gamora

"My Mom died when I turned three which was only a month ago and I told you she died but I didn't tell you how" said Alex

"How" asked Gamora

"We were hanging out together when my grandfather came in and said me and my mother were supposed to train and my mom left and he came up to me and grabbed my arm tightly and told me if I don't kill my Mom he would kill me and my mother and he would hunt my father down and kill him too and so I killed her but before she died I told her everything and how much I loved her and watched her die" said Alex looked out the window as the tears started rolling down her cheeks

"I understand it hurts but doesn't your father deserve to know" said Gamora

"No, he doesn't because I know the night I was conceived that my mother and my father told the other that they loved each other and it was the only time it happened" said Alex and Gamora nodded and left her to herself


	3. Three

Alexis's POV

"Alex, you can't do this" yelled Peter

It's our only choice" I said

"Alexis there's another way" said Gamora they were trying to reason with me I could tell

"If I don't do this today millions will be dead tomorrow" I "besides who says I'm the greatest daughter I've tried to kill my father so many times" I said

"You're the best daughter a man could ask for" said Peter

"You're the weirdest and most idiotic father a girl could ask for" I said

"Alex your father can't lose you" said Gamora and I sighed and walked toward my father and looked up at him

"Let me go" I said softly and Peter nodded and picked me up and hugged me "I love you" he said

"I love you too, I guess" I said hugging him back he put me down and I walked up to my grandfather and I used my power and every thing blew into oblivion and I was gone before they saw me go on the ship write a couple notes to throw dad off and as I shifted I made my way of to a bed

_One hour later _

"Peter, I'm sorry" said Gamora

"Man Quill this must be rough for ya" said Rocket

"I know how this feel retched go up my ass pain" said Drax and Peter nodded

"I am Groot" said Groot

"Guys I think I just need some time to my self" said Peter and they nodded and Peter walked to his room and saw Alex's clothes and a baby wrapped in a blanket with notes around her and he walked over and read them _Dad,_

_I wanted to tell you about this power but I feared that you would go all well... You and so I kept it from you. I respect you not just because of you being my father but because you show leadership and responsibility and yes respect for your troops and by the way I'm not dead_

_\-- Alex_

_"_You sure are a suprise" said Peter putting Alex's combat stuff away and then getting on the bed, laying next to her and he put his hand on her stomach and she babbled quietly and that's what made him fall asleep


	4. Four

Alexis's POV

"Alex, you can't do this" yelled Peter

It's our only choice" I said

"Alexis there's another way" said Gamora they were trying to reason with me I could tell

"If I don't do this today millions will be dead tomorrow" I "besides who says I'm the greatest daughter I've tried to kill my father so many times" I said

"You're the best daughter a man could ask for" said Peter

"You're the weirdest and most idiotic father a girl could ask for" I said

"Alex your father can't lose you" said Gamora and I sighed and walked toward my father and looked up at him

"Let me go" I said softly and Peter nodded and picked me up and hugged me "I love you" he said

"I love you too, I guess" I said hugging him back he put me down and I walked up to my grandfather and I used my power and every thing blew into oblivion and I was gone before they saw me go on the ship write a couple notes to throw dad off and as I shifted I made my way of to a bed

_One hour later _

"Peter, I'm sorry" said Gamora

"Man Quill this must be rough for ya" said Rocket

"I know how this feel retched go up my ass pain" said Drax and Peter nodded

"I am Groot" said Groot

"Guys I think I just need some time to my self" said Peter and they nodded and Peter walked to his room and saw Alex's clothes and a baby wrapped in a blanket with notes around her and he walked over and read them _Dad,_

_I wanted to tell you about this power but I feared that you would go all well... You and so I kept it from you. I respect you not just because of you being my father but because you show leadership and responsibility and yes respect for your troops and by the way I'm not dead_

_\-- Alex_

_"_You sure are a suprise" said Peter putting Alex's combat stuff away and then getting on the bed, laying next to her and he put his hand on her stomach and she babbled quietly and that's what made him fall asleep


End file.
